Fairytale Beginnings
by espergirl04
Summary: Ray has a very interesting suprise for a very unsuspecting Neela.


Most of the people who reviewed Happily Ever After wanted more but since I always have trouble finishing my multi-chapter fics I decided to make it a series of one-shots. This is how it all began, enjoy ;)

* * *

"Are you coming to my gig tonight?" Ray had slipped up behind her and she turned, only to find herself pinned against the desk as he rested a hand on  
either side of her. "Please?" 

She turned back and continued to look over her patient's chart. "Since when did you start playing again?"

His breath was on her ear as he leaned over her. "Just tonight." He slipped a piece of paper into her pocket and kissed the top of her head. "Be there."

Shaking her head she couldn't help but smile, she loved him but sometimes she had to wonder about his sanity.

"Oh, and Neela?" he called out halfway across the ER. The look she shot him clearly said that she was not about to yell so he continued. "Wear something  
nice."

Rolling her eyes she took the paper from her pocket and read the address. It wasn't any place remarkable, maybe he was planning to take her out to eat afterwards.

"Going to Ray's gig tonight?" Abby asked her noncholantly.

Neela shrugged. "I love it how he didn't even ask me if I was actually coming or not, he just assumes that I am."

Abby laughed. "Maybe because you're his girlfriend and he expects you to be there. You are going right?"

"Of course...are you?"

Smiling smugly Abby patted her shoulder. "I wouldn't miss it."

Running the words through her head again Neela ran after Abby. "Wait, wouldn't miss what?"

Giving a slight shrug Abby managed to hold back a laugh. "Don't worry about it." The curtain pulled shut with a snap and Neela was left standing indignantly on the other side.

Morris sidled up to her, actually sidled, and she bit her lip to keep from letting out some snarky retort. It wasn't Morris's fault that all this was going on. "Sooo, going to Ray's gig?"

Groaning she wished that she hadn't held herself back. "Why is everyone making such a big deal out of it? And yes I'm going." She stalked away, if one more  
person asked her about it...

Throwing on a silver halter dress she turned around in front of the mirror trying to decide if it was too short or not. Glancing at the clock on the wall she felt herself about to go into panic mode, it was much too late to even think about changing. It had taken over an hour to get her hair to look satisfying and her make up perfect. Normally she wouldn't have really bothered with it but Ray had said to wear something nice and if Ray said that then it was wise to take it a step up. Once he had told her to dress casual only to  
find out that by casual he had meant formal.

Entering the club she felt severely overdressed. The set up was much like his other gigs and the people were pretty much the same. Girls dressed in tight skirts, guys wearing ripped jeans. In fact the stage pretty much looked the same...drums...bass...everything. Either Ray was extremely talented or...he was playing with his old band. Brett and the others walked on stage and Neela felt her jaw drop slightly.

"Suprised?" Abby smiled at her.

"Just a little. What's going on?" She would have thought that Ray would have told her that he was playing with his old band.

After introducing Ray as a guest singer and Brett's "it's great to be back in Chicago" speech, they started playing. She recognized a few of the songs and found herself enjoying it. Though she would have enjoyed it more if she wasn't wearing a dress and heels with her curled hair pinned up. Then it happened.

Ray slung his guitar around his back and the lights dimmed until he was in the spotlight. He leaned towards the microphone. "I'd like my girlfriend Neela to please come up and join me."

She stood frozen in place, her heart racing. What was he doing?

"Neela?" His eyes locked with hers and he held out a hand.

If Abby hadn't shoved her forward she probably wouldn't have been able to make it up to the stage. Grabbing Ray's out streached hand she allowed him to pull her up.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Rasgotra." Brett winked at her and she returned it with a glare.

"What's going on?" she mouthed. He just shrugged and pulled up a stool for her.

She sat down, the whole thing surreal. Lights were shining down on her, there were at least fifty pairs of scrutinizing eyes locked on her, everything seemed to be focused on her. Her cheeks were burning...once this was over Ray was very definitely in trouble.

"This song is for you baby."

Picking up an acoustic Ray began to sing into the microphone, all the while looking at her.

_Well mama told me  
when I was young  
said sit beside me  
my only son  
and listen closely  
to what I say  
and if you do this it'll help you  
some sunny day_

It was a song that she recognized immediately. Something that Ray would play for fun...Simple Man or something or other by some guy...Lynyrd...something. He knew that she liked it when he played it. If she was walking past the room she would stop to lean in the doorway to listen.

_Oh take your time  
don't live to fast  
troubles will come  
and they will pass  
you'll find a woman  
and you'll find love  
and don't forget that  
there is a someone  
up above_

She couldn't help the smile that was forming on her face. His voice was amazing, and as he sang she forgot that there was a whole audience out there watching.

_Oh be a simple  
kind of man  
be a something  
you love and understand  
baby be simple  
kind of man  
oh won't you do this for me son  
if you can_

What came next she was fairly certain was not part of the actual lyrics and once again she found herself frozen in place.

_Well I found that woman  
I found love  
I want her beside me  
For the rest of time  
So baby if you love me  
Then please baby please  
Marry me_

Her cheeks were wet with tears and their eyes never left the others as he lowered his guitar. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a box. Slowly she felt herself regaining the use of her legs and arms, stumbling off the chair she found her way to his embrace. Throwing herself at him she felt him stagger back then regain his balance. Pulling away from him she grabbed the microphone. "Yes I'll marry you...as long as I don't have to sing a song about  
it."

There was a collective roar from the audience and she could see Abby, Luka, Pratt, Morris, and some of the others clapping, wide smiles on their faces.

Ray's arms were around her as she sat next to him, surrounded by their friends.

"So Dr. Rasgotra, I have to say that I'm a bit dissapointed in your choice." She raised an eyebrow and Brett leaned over to whisper in her ear. "It's not to late to run away with me."

"I heard that, and don't think you can run off with my fiancee because I'll have to kick your ass." Ray threatened and Neela had to grin.

"Sorry Brett, but I've been waiting for this to happen for a long time."

* * *

So what do you think? 


End file.
